leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Persephone04/Sejuani, The Winter's Claw (Remade Champion Concept)
Sejuani, The Winter's Claw ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() There was a time when the tribe of the Winter's Claw would look upon Sejuani for wisdom and guidance but that was long gone. Ever since the ascension of Freljord as one of the League's city-states and the union between the two tribes and the barbarian hordes thanks to the efforts of Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere, Sejuani's principal beliefs were shaken to the core. Little by little, she doubted herself. Maybe she was not meant to lead the people of Freljord. Perhaps the seers of her tribe were mistaken by their vision. Perhaps only she believed them to be true. On one starless night, as she lay asleep in a cave she came to call a haven for herself, Sejuani heard a voice, beckoning her to come. She knew the dangers of disembodied voices. Even in a world rich in magic as Runeterra, hearing voices is not a good sign. But just as Malzahar himself found out, these voices were insistent, calls of a high power demanding to be answered. As the night took her course, Sejuani found herself accompanied by that voice, calling her still. On a second starless night, the voice came back with friends of its own, all beckoning Sejuani to come. When at last she could bear them no more, Sejuani came out of her hiding and confronted them. There on the very peak of Solstice Mountain, she confronted the source of these voices: an unknown creature hiding behind a cover of swirling frost. One after another, the creature kept repeating the same question, "Why should you be the ruler of Freljord?" and for every answer Sejuani gave, the swirling frost turned into a raging blizzard, threatening to freeze her to solid ice. Finally losing all pride, with nothing left to lose, Sejuani screamed an answer that echoed across all creation, thundering in her heart and breaking the chain she did not know bound her spirit, all she remembered was the creature's acceptance of her to be his master before the darkness claimed her. On the break of dawn's light, Sejuani awoke surrounded by her boar, and its herd, and with the deep, mutual understanding that only both of them understood, they departed the sacred mountain. 'Twas only then that what transpired at Solstice Mountain also claimed the rest of Valoran: a superstorm that covered the land with a thick blanket of ice and snow. Those beheld Sejuani in their eyes saw a radiance she never had before as well as the attendace of both common beasts and mystic spirits. With the ice and snow parting before her, as if making way for a queen, Sejuani directed her way to the League. Freljord, no, Runeterra could use a true queen in these dark and perilous times. "Let the frost and chill claim the unworthy, may the hunters of winter cull the tainted, for only the unselfish and just shall see the spring's dawn." -The Harvesting ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Upon Selection: ''"All shall fall under my great dominion." ''Movement: *''"Each step, closer to our goal." *"Welcome the coming cold." *"I will be your warmth." *"Freljord needs me." *"Runeterra will be mine." *"Where the winds go, I follow." *"Fear not the frost but the fire." *"You are safe by my side." ''Attacking: '' *"How loud the drums of war." *"Savages!!!" *"Barely even human." *"This will be the day. This will be the morning." *"I wonder if they even bleed." *"They're only good when dead." *"The only thing they feel at all is greed." *"Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside." ''Taunt: '' *"Have you no shame? No decency?" *"Ice, ice, baby!!!" ''Joke: *"Shiver me timbers!!! Oh, wait... That's not right...." *"Each time Rengar passes by, I raise my sword and keep saying '"Thunder," he still doesn't get it." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() The Chosen Queen (Passive Ability)--> Each time Sejuani receives damage from an enemy Champion, she attaches a Little Piggy (AKA Battle Boar) at that attacker. The Little Piggy is untargetable and continually attacks its partner, dealing 3 X Sejuani's current level as true damage per sec. for 3 sec. This has a 10 sec. cooldown on that affected Champion after the Little Piggy disappears. Additionally, with every 30th ability use (Triggers only after landing level 6 or up), Sejuani's ultimate ability changes into a more offensive one, Ymir's Ascension. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Restless Herd (Q Ability)--> Icons flash randomly above Sejuani's head for 5 sec. Should Sejuani fail to activate one before the 5 sec., this ability goes on cooldown (10 sec. cooldown). Should Sejuani activate an icon, she gets a 3 sec. time bonus for activating it again. Icon effects have varying cooldowns, have a 1000 casting, leash and charge range and are as follows: *Undermine--> Conjures three Mole-Boars to charge in a line after a 2 sec. channeling. If they meet an enemy Champion, that enemy is rooted in place for 2 sec. If they meet an enemy minion or monster, that enemy is stunned for 2 sec. and is damaged by 200% of the total of Sejuani's Armor and Magic Resistance. If they meet an enemy structure, that enemy is damaged by 20 true damage per sec. for 3 sec. The Mole-Boars cannot root a Champion that was already rooted by another. The Mole Boars deal area-of-effect damage to non-Champion enemies. 15 sec. cooldown. *Cull--> Conjures an Elder Boar to appear 1000 range where Sejuani currently faces and charge in a line towards her. Any enemy units it encounters are dragged by 250 units towards its target direction and are damaged by 100 plus 100% of her Ability Power. 10 sec. cooldown. *Charge--> Conjures a Boar Champion to drop 250 unit in front of Sejuani and attack the nearest enemy (Prioritizes Champions), dealing 100% of Sejuani's Attack Damage per strike. Boar Champion is untargetable and lasts for 5 sec. and has 200% of Sejuani's Attack Speed. 20 sec. cooldown. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Glacial Winds (W Ability)--> Surrounds Sejuani with a blanket of blizzard, damaging nearby enemies by 15% of her Ability Power plus 20% of her bonus Health. Glacial Winds last for 5 sec. and while active, Sejuani may reactivate the ability to send out the blizzard in a line, exploding when coming in contact with enemies and leaving behind a circle of immobile Snowmen for 5 sec. These Snowmen are like a static ring of attackable minions and will block off pathing for enemies only. Snowmen have 50 plus 35% of Sejuani's Ability Power as Attack Damage and attack only enemies who attack them in Melee Range. Snowmen's attacks slow their target's Movement Speed and Attack Speed by 15% for 2 sec. Snowmen can be attacked 5 times by non-Champions enemies to banish them or 1 attack from a Champion enemy. Destroying a Snowmen causes it to damage enemies nearby by 45% of Sejuani's total Attack Damage. Damage and scalings increases by 2% per ability level and cooldown decreases by 1 sec. per ability level. 10 sec. cooldown ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Spirit of Frost (E Ability)--> Passive: Grants 8 bonus Armor and Magic Resistance to Sejuani per E ability level. Active: Causes a sudden burst of frostbite to emanate from Sejuani, dealing flat damage plus 25% of her bonus Health as damage and slowing nearby enemies by 25% for 2 sec. If Glacial Winds is active by the time Sejuani uses this ability, the area of the slow effect will be considerably increased but the damage effect area will still be the same. Deals 60/100/120/135/150 damage per ability level scaling. 8 sec. cooldown. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Frost Queen's Descent (R Ability)--> Calls upon the deities and spirits of frost to empower Sejuani and her allies, granting them 80/90/100 (Per ability level scaling) bonus Armor and Magic Resistance, 5%/7%/10% (Per ability level scaling) Damage Received Reduction and grants them a 100/125/150 (Per ability level scaling) damage-blocking shield for 10 sec. The amounts from this defensive ultimate is static with the exception of the shield which increases by 20% of Sejuani's bonus Health. 100 sec./95 sec./80 sec. cooldown (Per ability level scaling). Frost Queen's Descent: Ymir's Ascension--> Summons the Frost Father, Ymir, from his slumber, manifesting the upper half of his body in the Fields of Justice. Ymir's appearance causes blast of ice-cold fumes to explode beneath every enemy Champions feet, knocking them into the air, damaging them by 10% of Sejuani's maximum Health and slowing them by 35% for 2 sec. when they land. Additionally, Ymir stands beside Sejuani during his appearance, continually spawning Snowmen per sec. which will last for 5 sec. These Snowmen's stats are dependent on the level of Sejuani's Glacial Winds but are the mobile versions. Every 4 sec., Sejuani may reactivate R ability to call upon Ymir to swipe enemies in front of him, dealing 150/200/250 (Per ability level scaling) damage. 120 sec./100/sec./80sec.. 'PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS (ESPECIALLY YOUR FIRST IMPRESSIONS)!!! ' Category:Blog posts